Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease (GERD), or acid reflux disease, is a chronic condition resulting in mucosal damage in the oesophagus produced by the recurring occurrence of acid reflux in the oesophagus. This is commonly due to transient or permanent changes in the barrier between the oesophagus and the stomach. This can be due to incompetence of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES), transient LES relaxation, impaired expulsion of gastric reflux from the esophagus, or a hiatal hernia.
Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease can be treated in a number of different ways. Treatments include, but are not limited to, both medical and surgical treatments. A standard surgical treatment, which sometimes is preferred over longtime use of medication, is Nissen fundoplication surgery, in which the upper curve of the stomach (the fundus) is wrapped around the LES to strengthen the sphincter and prevent acid reflux and to repair a hiatal hernia. The procedure is often done laparoscopically.
Another surgical treatment which has been used is the Anglechik prosthesis, in which a device formed like a horseshoe is placed around the oesophagus above the cardia. The intended effect is to prevent the cardia from slipping up into the thorax cavity. However, this device has a number of complications, including migrating through and damaging the oesophagus.
From experience with implantation of medical devices, it is known that sutures between an implanted device and human tissue will not hold over the long term. For long term implantation of a device, there are two possibilities to keep the device in place. A first solution has been to suture human tissue to human tissue, to thereby keep the device in place. A second approach has been to provide sutures holding a device in place in the short term and to allow in-growth of human tissue into the device for holding the device in place over the long term.
A problem with providing an implantable device associated with the oesophagus is that the outer surface of the oesophagus is only comprised of oesophagus muscle tissue, which is very easy to damage or migrate through. This is probably one reason why the Anglechik prosthesis described above has resulted in many complications, such as migration.
The stomach, on the other hand, has a serosa on its outside, thereby providing a much stronger membrane for suturing. Thus, suturing a device directly to the stomach wall provides a better result than suturing an implanted device to the oesophagus.
Today, there exists a need for a long term treatment of GERD that is more effective than prior treatments and which does not result in any severe complications.